powerrangerslegacywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zordon’s Balance Changes
Update was released on 05/08/2017. Zordon is watching and in this round of balance changes we’re making adjustments to Dash Push, Black Ranger (2017 Movie), Robo Knight and more… In this round of balance changes we’ve let the smoke clear with 1.1.5 and made adjustments based on the feedback we’ve been hearing from the community. There were still issues with dash pushing that needed a little more love and the adjustment makes pushing even less important. On top of the dash push reduction, the warrior stat changes in 1.2 are going to give a big boost to the warriors that needed more help and take away some advantage from the slightly overpowered warriors. Dash Push Reduction We saw some improvements to the push behavior with our previous change but it was still big part of battle in the higher leagues. We want players to make smart use of knockbacks, staggers, projectiles, and other spacing mechanics to gain an advantage over your opponents instead of relying on dash pushing. * Reduced push amount by 17% Zack – Saban’s Power Rangers (2017 Movie) Black Ranger Zack’s main issues come from his ability to surprise opponents with the short startup, yet high utility One Two Combo plus the damage he can dish quickly to a cornered opponent. While the Dash Push Reduction will help opponents stay out of corners, we needed to increase the startup on One Two. In addition to that, he has a high damage output for a Defender, and so base damage reductions were given to One Two Combo & Rolling Thunder. Finally, had some issues with his branching that were fixed to disallow him from stringing together moves easier than other warriors. One Two Combo: * – 25% on final hit * Slower startup time * Bug: fix range accuracy to the animation Daredevil Chain: * Recovery branching moved from 123 to 135 frames Rolling Thunder: * – 20% damage Jason Lee Scott – MMPR Red Ranger Jason’s T-Rex takedown was a little too hard to defend against. It had a fast startup time, especially out of a back roll. We increased the startup time to make it easier to read and the damage reduction will also make it more fair. T-Rex Takedown * – 20% damage * Slower startup time * Bug: Dash branch changed from 29 to 30 Robo Knight – Super Mega Force Robo Knight was held back by his slow startup times and high EP costs. Adjusting each of these make him not only much more viable, but more fun to play as, especially for players looking for a unique warrior play style. Rapid Flurry * Decreased Power Cost from 5 to 3 * Faster startup time Blasterize * Faster startup time Robo Slash * Increased Power Cost from 3 to 4 * Faster startup time Maximum Force * Faster startup time Jason – Saban’s Power Rangers (2017 Movie) Red Ranger Movie Jason has a great set of easy to pick up abilities already, but needed some of the startup speeds tweaked to make him more viable. With faster abilities, he’s able to string them together better. This makes him more dangerous, especially when cornering opponents. Perfect Spiral: * Faster startup time * Football speed increase Shoulder Tackle: * Faster startup time Aerial Assault: * Faster startup time Roaring Tiger: * Bug: Branching fixed (He was able to branch before the last hit) (Leader) Xandred – Super Samurai More of an animation fix than a buff or nerf, we had to lower the length of the Mocking Counter. The damage on it also needed to come down, to be closer to what other Counters output. Mocking Counter: * – 20% Damage * Shortened length of animation (Assist) Master Xandred Echo of Pain is a powerful assist but the risk vs reward factor wasn’t clear. By reducing the damage in the early part of the attack, it made it easier to defend against by using a Block mid combo, but also reward the attacker if the final hit connected. Echo of Pain: * – 66% each early hits * + 66% on final hit Rita – Saban’s Power Rangers (2017 Movie) With Movie Rita’s Psychic Slam putting opponents instantly into the hover state, we felt the need to increase the startup, making it easier to react to. It also dealt too much damage per EP. There was a bug with Telekinetic Combo that caused it to do too much damage. This attack was meant to be powerful so we’ve fixed the bug and kept the damage high, but brought up the EP cost to keep the balance. Psychic Slam: * – 20% First hit, – 36% Last hit * Slower startup time Telekinetic Combo: * Increased Power Cost from 4 to 5 * – 48% Damage Lord Zedd – MMPR Lord Zedd’s Forceful Blast projectile now arcs to hit opponents in the air. Forceful Blast: * Changed arc of the blast to hit the launched opponent easier Lauren – Super Samurai Red Ranger Lauren is already a viable warrior, but her damage output simply did not match up to other Epics. In addition to higher damage output, we also heard complaints about the speed of the Kanji Blast, so its speed has been increased as well. Now she truly feels Epic. Samurai Strike: * +25% Damage Samurai Combo: * Decreased the Power Cost from 5 to 3 Fire Sword Charge: * +20% Damage Kanji Blast: * Increased startup time (Assist) Billy – Saban’s Power Rangers (2017 Movie) Blue Ranger With such high utility and versatility, we felt it best to lower the health contribution of Movie Billy Rapid Counter: * Reduced health contribution from 125 to 75 (Assist) Goldar – MMPR Titan Charge was both a high utility ability that gives a large health contribution was just too OP. Titan Charge: * – 25% damage * Health contribution reduced from 125 to 100 (Assist) Kimberly Hart – MMPR The arrow fizzled from long distance so we wanted to make it more useful from all areas of the arena. Straight Shot: * Increased arrow distance to full screen